


Just Be

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They make it a game to find ways to get each other alone.





	Just Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

They make it a game to poke fun at each other while doing their best to appear annoyed and exasperated at the other's antics in front of their friends and classmates.

How their relationship hadn't managed to burn itself out is a curiosity that Draco wonders quietly about at every moment of the day.

But there is something that about Ron Weasely that makes him feel different; like there's less of a need to be a prat around him in those private seconds when they manage to get away from everyone else and be alone.

Softly, he kisses Ron's nose.


End file.
